Strong solvents are required to remove nail polish from a surface such as a fingernail or toenail, as the dried polish must be solubilized before removal. The most common solvent systems used to remove nail polish (also called nail lacquer or nail enamel) from fingernails or toenails have been acetone, ethyl acetate, methyl ethyl ketone, acetonitrile, and butyl acetate. However, these solvents have undesirable properties such as volatility, flammability, toxicity, and strong odor, as well as a tendency to irritate or desiccate skin and cuticle. Alternative formulations for removing nail polish have been developed by reducing or eliminating undesirable solvents, and/or by adding other agents with more desirable properties.